Just Friends?
by lisserboo
Summary: Lina and Doon are in Ember and are best friends, but around Lina's birthday, they realize that they might have more feelings for each other. Second Fanfic!
1. Birthday

**Hi! This is my second story so I'm still not that used to the website. Give me some reviews please! I'm not sure if this is good or not so… I was eating chocolate cookies when I made this so that's where I got some of my inspiration! My two best friends Maia and Larissa came up with some of it too so I wanted to give them credit for the gift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The City of Ember. Though I REALLY wished I did.**

Lina's POV

It's a Sunday morning and my birthday! I'm really happy! I'm turning 15 today! I don't have school today. Well duh, it's Sunday! I decided that I just wanted to do nothing today. I got up and went to my tree that was about 5 minutes away from my house. It's Ember's only tree. We call it the Tree of Wonder. It's normally empty so I climb it in the morning. I just sit there watching everyone making their way to work. My school changed because we used to start work at age 12 but now it's age 18. I don't know why they changed it. I guess too many kids were joining work.

When I got to the tree, to my surprise, it wasn't empty! I walked up closer to see who it was. When I was close enough, I saw Doon sitting on one of the branches of the tree. I climbed up the tree and it seemed to have startled him. He turned around and saw me climbing higher than I usually climb. In all of my years I never thought to climb to the top so here I was, climbing.

"Lina!" Doon said. He scared me at first so I slipped a little. "Yes, Doon?" I said wondering what was wrong. " Come down here for a second I have to tell you something!" I climbed back down the tree wondering what he had to tell me. "Lina, do you see that really bright light above us?" he said pointing at the sky. "Almost," I said "it's really hard to see. Why are you wondering?" I asked looking back at him. " I don't know. It doesn't look like a normal light. Do you think there is something above us?" he asked me with hope in his eyes. " No. It's probably nothing." I said now trying to climb the tree again. "Hey, Lina! Maybe we can see it better up there!" he said. I really don't think the light is anything special but I guess that it would be fun to think that there is a different world above us. "Okay Doon." I said climbing higher up. I could see more. Now it looks like a crazy brightness, like a dozen light bulbs put in one or maybe more!

I really don't want to get excited for nothing, but I think that there MIGHT be a chance… NO! I can't get high expectations! "Doon, I really think it's nothing. It might just be a really bright light bulb. I just don't want to get high expectations and then be heartbroken." I said wishing that my second sentence wasn't true. Doon looked at me with sadness in his eyes that I might be right. "Happy Birthday Lina." Doon said sadly but I could see in his eyes that he meant it. " Thank you Doon." I said sadly. I didn't want to make Doon sad. I just wanted him to not get his hopes up. I don't want him to be more upset when he finds we are the only people on this dead and black planet. I think I did the right thing.

Doon's POV

"Lina! I got you present!" I said handing her my gift. It was rectangle shaped and it was REALLY rare. I found it at a store and there were only 2 left. I grabbed both of them and bought it. It was called chocolate. Lina opened the gift and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw it. "Thank you Doon! My grandma used to talk about this a long time ago! This is a lovely gift!" Then she hugged me, said goodbye and left skipping to Mrs. Murdo's house. When she hugged me it sent tingles down my spine. I know, it's Lina but I can't help what I feel. And I think what I feel is real.

I looked back up at the sky and I saw the huge piece of light. I have to tell father. I went home as quickly as possible and I told my father about what was happening. I told him to come outside to see the tree. He went with me and we looked up for a long time. "Well Doon, I don't think that's anything to worry about." Father said. It made me a little mad. Whatever. I guess I should worry about other things. I forgot to do my homework yesterday so I could do that. The homework was pretty easy. All you had to do is read a book that was 700 pages long at least. I've done that before in one day. It took all day and night to do it though and Lina invited me for dinner. I guess I'll read really fast and if I don't finish it by dinner then I will just go and when I get back, I will stay up as long as possible to read it. I guess that's a good idea. So I got my book out and started reading it.

~ Dinner ~

I got dressed in some of my clothes that weren't torn or dirty or patchy. When I was done father and I left to Mrs. Murdo's house. When we got there, I rang the door bell and Mrs. Murdo opened the door and welcomed us inside. When I got inside I was surprised how clean it was. Well my house in comparison is REALLY messy. How does she keep it so clean? Then I smelled the food and it made me faint almost. I have never had food that smelled this good! I tried to ignore it, but it was really hard. "Mrs. Murdo?" I said. "Yes Doon?" Mrs. Murdo said kindly. "Where is Lina?" I asked. It seemed weird that she wasn't here. "I believe that she is still getting ready." She said. Lina didn't have to get all special for me and my dad. I guess that I can say I'm excited to see what she is wearing. I sort of got a little dressed up for her so… Oh my gosh. That is all I'm thinking when she came into the room. I barely could keep my jaw from going to the floor. She was wearing a light green dress. It was long and was perfectly simple. Her hair was down and curled. "Hey, Lina." I said. Thankfully my voice didn't crack. "Hey, Doon." She said. I think she might have been blushing, but I wasn't paying very much attention because I was trying to control myself from staring at her.

Lina's POV

Oh my gosh. I have to control myself and not blush. It is not working at all probably. I think that Doon was trying to dress well for my birthday! Awww! Wait a second what am I doing. He probably doesn't care that much or anything. If he did though… That's so nice! I still feel really bad about what happened this morning. Why am I feeling bad though? It seemed like it didn't bother him THAT much! Well I'm still going to feel bad about it no matter what probably. I don't want to feel bad about it because he is over it already so why make him feel bad about me feeling bad? I'm just not going to feel bad about it.

Now it's time for dinner so Mrs. Murdo sat in front of Doon's dad and Poppy sat at the edge of the table so that left me and Doon to sit across the table from each other. I invited Lizzie but she couldn't come. There was an awkward silence until the oven beeped for the cake. "I'll get that!" Mrs. Murdo said. She got the cake and put one candle on it because that was all we could afford. She lit a fire and I blew out the candle and we ate cake. I've never had cake before. It was really sweet! I was polite and held my fork in my left hand like how Mrs. Murdo taught us.

When dinner was over, I got some more gifts. Poppy gave me a colored pencil (green), Mrs. Murdo gave me a quilt, Doon's father gave me a um… dalperlock **(A/N something I made up that locks a door and nobody or nothing can open it)**, and Doon gave me another gift. I opened it up and all I can say is "Oh my god" It was a beautiful golden necklace and on the chain, it said L & D. It was so beautiful and it spelled our initials in the perfect way. It was so swirly and elegant and I just wanted to scream the get the happiness out. I was sitting there staring at it for a long time and then I broke the silence. "Thank you so much for the gifts! I'm so glad you could come!" I said. Doon and I were both looking at each other. I mouthed a "Thank you" and then they left. I still can't believe how beautiful the necklace is. It is perfect in every way. I brought all of my gifts into me and Poppy's room and put the quilt on the bed, put the lock on the desk along with the necklace that I will be wearing tomorrow.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello. I'm sorry, but this is an authors note for the 3-5 people who are reading this. I really am sorry, but I haven't gotten very reviews. As in I've gotten 4. 3 of them from the same person. The other one is from my best friend. Sorry, but unless I get a couple of reviews begging for me to continue, I won't continue.**

**I really am sorry though. I just didn't feel as wanted as I should... Though I do thank you for using your time for this story! I really appreciate that you read.**

**Okay, well don't forget to review if you liked the fan fiction and you want this story to continue. I promise that I will continue if I get some. I sincerely apologize.**

** ~Lisserboo**

**P.S. I realized that it's kind of hard to take me seriously because of my pen name, but please try!**


End file.
